


Good Morning

by AyakoSheep



Category: Miitopia (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakoSheep/pseuds/AyakoSheep
Summary: It seems like the chaotic duo are choosing to goof around today.





	1. Chapter 1

The morning was rather cool, sunlight crept through the curtains that laid delicately against the window. Birds were singing to one another, while the grasshoppers played their fiddles as they hopped from one blade of grass to another. 

My mentor, Mary, was snoring away in his bed. He was rather large in size, but average in height. I slowly pulled myself away from my heavyweight bed sheets, and their warmth, into the cruel cold air of the morning. 

My clothes were nicely folded on the stool in the corner. It looks like Mr. Organized here was awake enough to fold my clothing, to which his own were scattered across the floor of the room. 

I looked at Mary to ensure he was still asleep before I started changing, he was sleeping like a rock. I quickly unbutton my shirt and tug it off, the cold air stroking my bare skin. Soon, the trousers were off and I was left completely naked besides some undergarments. Mary shuffled around in his bed, letting out a big lion roar of a yawn. 

I leapt up and glared at him from the corner of my eye, the sun shining on my bare skin. He scratched his stomach before his arm fell off the rim of the bed, and his bellowing snores continued. The wave of relief that washed over me was not enough to distract me from acquiring my daily garments.

“Hah...”

They were cold like the morning air, how unpleasant. First, I slid on my sweater, then the oversized tunic (guess whom that belonged to), and finally my shorts. I never liked the shorts Mary gave me, they just never zipped up quite all the way. And the fact it didn’t have the little handle that helped zip up your pants was also another factor of agony with these darn shorts.

Mary hadn’t budged an inch after the previous scare, it was time for the reckoning.

“Mary.... it’s time to get up.” 

I poked his pillow of a stomach, it wiggled in reply and earned me a grumpy groan from my mentor. Poking had only become less efficient as I continued on, so my other expertise of blatant annoyance would have to suffice.

I hop onto the bed with the excitement of a rabbit running away from a vicious hunting dog. 

“Reborn...”

Mary turns over on his back so his mountain of a stomach protruded from the sheets. I sat on it heavily, trying not to slide off. 

“ Reborn- get off. We still have thirty minutes!”  
The man whined, his attempts to push me off were futile like his wishes to sleep in.  
“Come on Mary! You won’t have time to take a bath!”

I took a whiff of the air, my nose scrunched up in disgust. Smelt like sour onions and soy sauce. 

“And I think you need one too.” 

Mary turned his head away, his eyes were tightly shut from the sunlight that shone on his face. His skin was rather pale, white like vanilla ice cream made with fresh vanilla beans. My hands cupped his round, marshmallow face. Mushing it in all directions to show his teeth, nostrils, and other features that littered his face. I felt his gentle bear like hands on mine, they were warm and comforting.

He stroked them with his large thumbs and smiled. My heart melted at that moment, feeling his soft embrace enveloped me. His hands massaged my back and he pressed my head into his bosom. The thumping in his chest sung me it’s lullaby that drifted me off into a slumber.

“Few more minutes...?” 

My mentor cooed to me in my daze.

“Few more-“

NO! The sun was shining on me, it’s radiant glow burning my closed sockets. It was a sign! A SIGN TO KEEP FIGHTING! 

I pushed myself off him and stood tall on the bed, his eyes focused on me. Mary looked at me puzzled, like he had just spun around for a minute.

“Re- wait! DON’T YOU DARE-“ 

I kicked my legs from under me, the seething hatred and terror that filled his eyes was pleasuring. I smacked straight into his gut and, to my dismay, bounced off to the side, hitting my head against the wall. I groaned in pain, the pulsating throbbing wasn’t leaving. Mary, however, was curled up clutching his gut with his hands.

“Friggen froggen...”

He groaned out, Mary was sure as hell awake now.

“You alright you little shit?” 

My mentor wheezed out, he was grinning As he patted my back. I held my head, karma spares no fool.  
“Alright, alright. I’m gettin up.”

Mary rose up from his blankets of security and comfort to unleash his protruding stomach to the world. He yawned as he patted my lion’s mane of a head. He yanked off his shirt with ease, it slapped against the hardwood floor like a sad pancake.

“There’s towels in the bathroom, right?” 

“Well I sure hope so, I don’t wanna see your gooptube again.” 

His cheeks turned a cherry tomato red. Mary sheepishly grinned before turning away. His hands were clasped together tightly.

“Yeah, I don’t think I want you to see the nutcracker again either!”

“GROSS!”

I quickly pushed him out of the room as He laughed awkwardly. I sat quietly on the bed, swaying my legs to the rhythm of Mary’s footsteps. The shower’s morning tunes awoke, signaling that Mary was finally bathing. He sang along with the steaming waters, His voice as clear as quartz. 

“I need a hero! I’m holding out for a hero-” 

A loud scream echoed through the building as the sound of bottles bursting open against the floor joined its chorus.

“SHIT!” 

I pounced towards the door before I heard thunderous laughter. The goosebumps on my skin relaxed to Mary’s bellowing laugh. The bed’s welcoming fabric melted around me as I eased myself back down. His singing lowered in tone, oh so faintly could I hear it. The shower suddenly stopped, and Mary’s loud, soggy footsteps slapped against the floor.

“Hey Reborn?”

“Yeah?” 

“Ya mind bringing me some clothes? We don’t have any towels.” 

I sighed, I really don’t want to accidentally see his schlong again. 

“Yeah, sure. Shake ya self dry why you wait.”  
“You got it, captain!”  
Groaning, I went around and grabbed his scattered clothing. I could feel Mary saluting at this very moment. His bag was stuffed with obscure items like notebooks filled with scribbles, marbles, bolts, and any other items that a crow would pick up. 

I wonder what Mary would do without me, probably walk around the inn naked of course. He did it once with his ding-dong out, never ditched something so fast in my life before.

Anyways, it took me a few minutes to even find fresh underwear for him. I creaked open the bedroom door and schlepped my way to the bathroom. 

The stairs creaked their eerie whispers with every step as I traveled towards the bathroom. Its door was cracked open with hot steam seeping from it. 

“Mary?” 

No reply

“Mary? I brought your clothes...”

A cold soggy hand touch my nape, I shot around to look at who dared to touch me. No one was there. The room felt cold and my breathing became hoarse. 

“Mary?” 

I wailed out, where was my mentor?

“Mary!” 

There was a splashing noise behind me! I turned around and- 

“HAAABLAHAHAAAAA!” 

The clothes went flying into the figures face and I howled out and flung myself back from its soggy grip. The familiar bellowing laughter filled my ears.

“Oh- I’m, ohhh my lord! I’m sorry Reborn.”

His eyes were sparkling.

“D-did I scare ya?”

Mary was laughing hysterically, as he kneeled down to my level. I didn’t want to look at him. 

“Reborn, buddy.” 

I turned to look at him and his stupid charming grin and soft comforting eye. His was tearing up as he contained his giddiness.

“I’m- I’m sorry Reborn.” 

Mary stroked my cheek with his thumb, his smile widened. He busted into laughter as he pulled me into his bear hug. The rolls on Mary’s stomach bounced with his laughter as his warm, salty tears fell on my back. 

His skin was smooth and delicate, like a rose petal. His soaking black hair that matched so perfectly with his features. I wanted to stay agitated with him, but Mary... I felt such a tight feeling in my chest. 

He released me from his warm embrace and patted my shoulder. His fingers were tightly gripping the towel around his waist.

“Sorry for getting you shirt all wet.”

I looked down at my now sopping tunic and shorts. Mary whipped a tear from his cheek. 

“And about not having any clothes.”

I raised a brow at him.

“Alrighty, let me get my clothes on and we can head out to the meeting.”

The meeting? Oh, right. Thing I woke him up for.

Mary slid me out the door and shut it behind me. I sat leaned against the wall for a few minute before he sauntered out of the bathroom.

“Ya ready sport?”

He adjusted his belt, it looked a little tight. It was amusing to think of how Mary always complained about his belt being too big, now it’s too small for his muffin top waist. Mary didn’t even attempt to button up his robe. We stood at the front door of the building with our bags at our sides. Mary patted my head as the cool breeze brushed the earth’s persian green fields.

“Do you think they’ll serve breakfast?” 

“Not if the King eats it all first!”

He chuckled humorously. We took our first step off the wooden porch and into the fields of Greenhorne.


	2. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like the chaotic duo are choosing to goof around today.

The sun was scorching our skin and my feet were sore. Mary and I had been walking for a few hours now without a sign of the castle being close by.

“Can we pleeeease rest for just a few minutes? We’ve been walking for FIVE HOURS, AND THAT’S TOO LONG!”

Mary stretches his arms and staff into the sky and looked up at the fluffy white clouds that littered the world. 

“Mmmm, Suppose a five minute break couldn’t hurt.”

His arms swung back down to the earth, along with his staff that he carried everywhere. He turned towards a large tree in the distance and started forth. I quickly trudged along as to not get left behind.

Mary plopped himself down by the roots and rested his staff against the trunk. He looked up towards me and patted the ground next to him. I sat down and leaned into the side of his soft stomach. He hummed softly as he stroked my hair.

“It’s the perfect day, gummy bear.”

He spoke suddenly. I turned towards an older man who had taken the place of Mary. The older man had the familiar black hair that I accustomed with Mary, but silver streaks ran through it. His dark colored eyes were shielded by thin wire glasses.

“Yeah, it is. Reminds me of sheep.”

The man smiled.

“White fluffy clouds.”

“Deep blue skies.”

I replied. 

“Wind blowing through the trees... The perfect day.”

It was all recited perfectly, every word had been remembered. Those words soothe me like a mother’s kiss... a feeling I didn’t realize I missed. I turned back to the old man, expecting a happy look to be on his face. There was nothing.

“You can come with me.”

The faceless being said.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to leave momma by herself.” 

His canvas like face appeared to contort into a look of disappointment and sadness. 

“There’s still time to decide.”

He patted my head like Mary would, with large bear like hands. There was never enough time! You all keep forcing me to decide when I don’t know! I’m just a kid, stop forcing me to make decisions when I don’t know! I don’t know! I don’t know! I don’t know. I don’t know who’s thoughts these are.

 

The sun had shifted along the blue sky. The clouds pranced around the sky like little sheepies. The deep blue sky was their pastures and the wind that rattled the leaves was their music. I sat there for awhile, accepting the sensations of the grass against my skin. Then I remembered, the meeting. 

“MARY! MARY! GET UP YOU POOH BEAR! WE’RE BEYOND LATE.”

Mary had curled up within the grass, snoring away the seconds he remained sleeping. My cheeks heated up, not now! 

“GET UP GOSH DARNET!”

I pushed at his side, plugged his nose, yelled, and ruffled his hair but nothing worked. 

I attempted to wake him by aggressively shaking him, but then... THWACK! 

The expression of displeasure that was smeared across his sleeping face, slowly faded back into its peaceful look. I held my cheek in pain. Though it the pain didn’t sting as much as my heart hurts. 

“Ngh- You...”

Tears bubbled in my eyes, I finally had enough of this Tomfoolery.

It was time to break the sacred rule that we had established a year ago. I traced my hand against his side, finding the perfect place to land the blow. His face was so peaceful, but that wasn’t going to change my mind. With all my might, I jabbed my hand into his side. 

Mary’s eyes bulged opened. He shot up from his sleeping position with a wheeze, and turned to grab me. 

“GET BACK HERE YOU SNOT!”

I leapt away from his grasp, and watched him struggle to grasp his bearings. 

“You broke the sacred rule! NOW YOU MUST PAY WITH YOUR RIBS!”

Mary grabbed his staff and took chase. We ended up running circles around the tree. 

“No!”

My legs were growing tired and I couldn’t keep running. I had to find a way to gain more momentum. I looked up at the tree we were around for an idea. It finally hit me when I noticed the the deep gaps within the bark. 

I hooked my fingers into the grooves of the large tree, making sure I had a good grip. Once I reached a large root, I would jump on it and then fling myself off. This did tire my arm, but the short air time gave my legs enough resting time to keep running.

I kept this movement up, not thinking about how my enemy would adapt to my change in rhythm. I glanced behind me one last time, Mary was gone. 

It didn’t register to where he went until I turn around to see the face of a mad man. 

We collided and toppled into the soft grass. His fingers jabbed my side, I could only wiggle in despair.

“No-no more! Please! I beg for your forgiveness!”

I howled through fits of laughter.

Mary peered down at me, his hands still jabbing my sides. The tips of his mouth curled into a malicious, Cheshire smile. 

“Hmmmm. Why should I?”

I yelped again, his fingers continued to dig into my sides. My cheeks were no doubt a deep shade of red. I finally gasped out:

“We’ll... we’ll be late for the me-meeting!”

He furrowed his brows while he thought about it, fingers still puncturing my waist. I swear I could hear something click in his head because he immediately scream: 

“SHIT WE’RE LATE FOR THE MEETING!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, I have added a chapter to this story!  
> If you notice any errors or have any critics, let me know. I’m all ears.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any errors or critics you have let me know!


End file.
